Emmett's Birthday
by GreenPlayDoh
Summary: It's Emmett's Birthday in 2 weeks. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella are all shopping for the best gift. Losers have to eat a whole stick of gum. So who will win? BxE Fluff. Maybe OOC. It's a oneshot now but I might make a second chapter.


**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and so does Twilight.

* * *

**APOV**

Jasper and I walked into Edward's room where he was sitting on the floor with Bella next to his CDs.

"Hey Edward, you know what day it's going to be in 2 weeks right?"

"Of course, it's Emmett's birthday. I've been hearing him singing about it in his head all day."

"Alice had an idea for a little competition we should have in the next 2 weeks." My darling Jazzy said from behind me.

I ran the idea over in my head for Edward; hopefully he'll explain it to Bella later because I know how much she hates to miss out.

"Hmm, I like that idea. Alright let's play." Edward replied after scanning my brain.

"What idea? What are you guys thinking about playing?" Bella predictably asked.

"Alice, Jasper and I are going to hold a competition between us to see who can get Emmett the best present for his birthday."

"Oh, can I play?" Whoa. That was totally unexpected from Bella. She never participated in our competitions. She thought they were silly and Edward always said it was too dangerous for her.

"Well can you play? I mean we've known Emmett for a lot longer than you have. And Alice can see the future to see whose gift he will like, I can read his mind to see what he likes and Jasper and manipulate his emotions to make him like the gift. You're a bit at a loss in the ability department there sweetheart." Edward tried to tell her that there was no way she could win against 3 powerful vampires in the nicest way he could. Her eyes glazed over and she stopped breathing for a second before Edward reminded her. When her mind was back I her body, Bella emotion immediately changed to disbelief.

"What, you don't think I can win?" she asked incredulously.

"Well of course I think you can win my angel. I'm just saying you don't have a very high chance with us three being vampires and all."

Bella's mouth hung open for a while and Edward was starting to get worried when she stuck her pointer finger at his chest abruptly and said: "Bring it on"

I was so happy that Bella was going to join us. Because now, I have a reason to take her shopping!

"Yay! Bella I'm so glad you're joining the competition. Let's spice it up a bit. Losers have to eat a whole stick of…. GUM." Haha, I got you now Edward. He hates gum because back when it just came out and everyone ate it, a little boy spat it out into his hair and it took forever to take it out.

"What? Well what about Bella? She finds it normal to eat human food." Oh, Jazzy I'm already two steps ahead of you.

"As Edward says, we have the upper hand because we've been with Emmett for a much longer time than she has so we would know him better so I think she should get off easy even if she doesn't win."

"That and our abilities give us an advantage." Thanks Edward for reminding me.

"Well that brings me to my next rule. No using our abilities."

A loud audible groan was heard coming from both the male vampires in Edward's room.

"But that's not fair!"

"Then we'll have nothing!"

"It is fair. That way, we all only have one advantage. Bella has a softened punishment and we have the last 70 years with Emmett. Okay we have 2 weeks and we are not allowed to converse about this anyone. And also: NO CHEATING."

And so, the competition begins.

* * *

**EPOV**

I tried so save my Bella from the humiliation of losing but she is really determined once she sets her mind on something. Oh well I guess she'll have to learn the hard way how determined Cullens are on winning.

I already got my gift for Emmett picked out and to confuse Alice, I keep buying different things. I got Emmett a PS4 which will not be released till ages later in the future. It was one of the many prototypes they created and it took a lot of bribing and 'dazzling' and money to get it but I did all without my powers. Bella won't even know what hit her.

**JPOV**

I don't know what the rest of them got but I know my gift is awesome. I got a statue of him erected at the entrance of the forest where we usually go hunting. Since no humans ever go there, we're the only ones who will be seeing it. It's a life-size stone statue of Emmett holding a grizzly in the choker hold. It's like Emmett just won a wrestling match with a grizzly bear. I'm pretty confident he'll like it even if I don't make him. To avoid Alice from seeing it, I've been thinking about what to get her for our anniversary. That'll keep her from seeing my gift to Emmett and also maybe distract her from getting something good.

**APOV**

Oh My God! Jasper's only thinking about what to get me for our anniversary now?! Men are so unreliable. He should know better it's coming up in a few months. I already got his gift last year on the day right after our anniversary! I couldn't help myself; it was a big-brands sale. I've hidden it in the roof so he can't find it but now I know he probably doesn't even care! Anyway back to Emmett's gift. I got 

him something REALLY, REALLY awesome. I took Rosalie out to the Victoria's Secret headquarters up in Columbus, Ohio and got her a whole bunch of stuff that Emmett would like. Are you kidding me? It's Rosalie + revealing clothes, what part of that wouldn't he like? Haha the boys won't know what's coming for them.

**BPOV**

Like Edward says, I don't know Emmett that well. I know him well enough to know his 5 favourite things:

1. Rosalie + intimate things

2. Grizzly bears

3. His video-games

4. His Jeep

5. My clumsiness.

So Rosalie + intimate things would definitely be covered by Alice because she loves shopping and makeovers. Grizzly bears and his video-games will be covered by Jasper and Edward. That leaves his Jeep and my clumsiness. No way am I going to humiliate myself to entertain Emmett and save myself from the humiliation of losing so that leaves his Jeep. How do I know for a fact that Edward and Jasper won't cover his jeep? What can they get him that's expensive to do with his car? A statue? Yeah right, that'd be stupid. Who would agree to build a gigantic statue of a car? Someone who is being asked by a gorgeous vampire of course. but it's still a stupid idea. That what you get for being ostentatious. Haha…

So this is what I got Emmett for his birthday. At McDonalds' they're giving away little toy cars in the Happy Meals. One of those cars is a Jeep that looks exactly like Emmett's. I know it's not actually worth that much and it's not that expensive neither is it a very appropriate gift to give someone but if you think about it, almost everything associated with humans fascinates Emmett. The car has the exact same seatbelts as Emmett's Jeep, head and rear lights that turn on and doors that open. The wheels also turn and a button that makes the same noise as his car does. Inside the plastic packaging of the toy, there are a set of stickers with a black letters that allow you to make your own number plates. And since vampires don't eat human food, there's no need for them to go in McDonalds and see what toys they're giving out this week.

I don't do very with wrapping so I went to the jeweler's to get a box for it. Like those boxes that hold rings for necklaces and rings etc. _Yeah, way to go Bella. That makes it less lame. _If it increases my chances of winning, I'm going to give my gift last. That way no one can upstage me. Hahahahaha.

* * *

_The morning of Emmett's birthday _

**EPOV**

"Heeeey, there's the Birthday Boy! You excited for today?" I said to him as I was leading Bella into my room.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Emmett! How old are you turning today?" Bella chimed in.

"Oh whaaat? It's my birthday? Really? I had no idea. I completely forgot about it." Emmett tried to play it cool.

"Emmett, don't act like you're not excited. I heard you singing about it two weeks ago."

"Damn you Edward and your stupid abilities." He turned around and walked into his room. Bella laughed at him and walked into my room. As soon as I followed her in, I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall. Unleashing the full power of my eyes on her I asked her: "So Bella, care to share with me what you got my dear brother for his birthday today?"

Her eyes glossed over and she stopped breathing. I chuckled silently beneath her and remind her to breathe. She opened her mouth and was about to tell me when my door opened abruptly and Alice's shrilly high-pitched voice was blasting towards us: "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! How dare you try to cheat off poor Bella!"

"Mary Alice Brandon! How did you know what we were doing or if she was going to tell me?" I retorted back at her.

"I..uh… heard you guys through the wall. Wait… no- Emmett told me where you guys were and knowing you, you'd try to use your dazzling powers to get an answer out of her."

I gave a sigh of defeat then pulled myself off Bella. Satisfied, Alice closed the door and left my room. Bella pulled me back towards and whispered in my ear: "You've been very naughty Ed-ward. A bad boy like you will have to be punished" Gawd….. That was so HOT!

**BPOV**

I can't believe Edward tried to dazzle me and make me lose this competition. If he thinks I have no chance of winning then why did he bother to eliminate the competition? I'm going to make him pay. As soon as Alice left, I pulled him back to me and tried to put on my best seductive voice and whispered to him: "You've been very naughty Ed-ward. A bad boy like you will have to be punished" Then I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist to kiss him. As soon as I felt him start to get into it, I pulled away. HA! Take that Edward. Now you know how it feels when you pull away from me. I straightened myself off and walked to the door while he just stood there stunned.

"It's time to give Emmett his gifts. See you downstairs Edward. Don't be late." I said to him in my normal voice now.

**EPOV**

What… just happened? The last thing I remember was Bella telling me to hurry and come downstairs to give Emmett his gifts. I stood there for a while contemplating what she just did to me. Well Bella, you may have won now but we'll see who the winner in the competition is.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Rosalie had covered my eyes with her hands and pushed me towards the living room… I think.

"Okay everyone, here comes the Birthday Boy." she said.

When she removed her hands from my eyes I saw my whole family standing behind the coffee table with party hats and sparklers in hand. _Yay! Birthday Party for me!_

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Emm-ett, happy Birthday to you

"Hehe…. it's my birthday" I said in response to their singing. There was no cake because the only one who could've eaten it was Bella.

"It's time to open the presents, -"

"MINE FIRST!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Okay Jasper. What did you get me?" I eyed his empty hands suspiciously, he better have gotten me something.

"Come here I'll show you what I got." Then he practically jumped out of the door and ran at vampire sped to where we hunt. The whole family followed and Edward carried Bella.

When we all arrived at the entrance of the forest, there was a giant something under a red sheet. It was as taller than I was. Jasper pulled the sheets away and everyone just stood there staring at it.

"OMG! THIS IS SO COOL! LOOK IT'S A STATUE! OF ME! WRESTLING A BEAR! WHOA!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. This is so cool. It looks exactly like me.

**EPOV**

Oh.My.God. Jasper got a life-size statue of Emmett wrestling a bear. Judging by Emmett's thoughts this is going to be a hard one to top.

_Beat that Edward. _Even if he's thinking, his thoughts are sneering at me.

"And check out what I had engraved on it: Beware: Emmett the Bear. Ahahaha Get it?" Suddenly the area around us was filled with booming laughter coming from Emmett. After about 2 minutes of continuous laughter from Jasper and Emmett, Emmett wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh Jasper, brother, this is an awesome gift. Totally made my day."

No way am I going to be upstaged by Jasper. "Me next!"

When we all got home, I gave Emmett my colourfully wrapped gift. I made it into a game for him by wrapping it 109 times. It's about twice the size of the PS4 box.

"And what could this be? It feels as if it would be heavy for a human. And it's pretty big. Hmm…" he unwrapped the first layer of paper. "What the-"and he unwrapped the second layer his brow furrowed in confusion. "Edward, did you actually get me something or is it all just wrapping paper?"

"No, no I got you something. It's just under all those layers." Emmett began tearing off the wrapping at vampire speed and in 3 minutes he got it all off. By then the whole floor was covered with brightly coloured paper. Emmett gasped then screamed: "OH MY GOD! A PLAYSTATION 4! THESE AREN'T EVEN OUT YET! I haven't even heard of it before today!" He looked really emotional and if he could cry I think he would. Emmett pulled me into one of his famous bear-hugs and his voice was cracking: "Thank You Edward. This is the best birthday ever."

**BPOV**

A gigantic statue and a PS4 that hasn't even been released yet. Ostentatious. Totally expected from the Cullens. I wonder what Alice got Emmett? I don't think she bought him clothes because the last time she shopped for him, she tried to make him start wearing sweater vests. It was horrific. She even wanted to gel his hair back like Eric Yorkie from the Chess Club. It's probably lingerie for Rosalie.

"Okay. Who's next?" Emmett said in his normal booming voice after his emotional outburst on Edward's shoulder.

"Alice is next!" I said to avoid not going last.

"No I'm not. I'll give you my present later. So that makes it Bella's turn." She said then flashed a grin at me. Yeah… she got him lingerie.

"Aww… Bella you didn't have to get me anything. I hope you didn't have to spend too much on it. Did you and Edward get it on? Because that would be an awesome present. It's about time Eddie whipped it out." I immediately flushed 5 shades of red. Even on his birthday he manages to make the attention go back to me.

"What did you get me Bella?" he cleared the wrapping paper away and patted the empty space on the ground next to him. I took it as encouragement and went to sit down next to him.

"I got you… this" I gave him the box and beamed at him.

"Thanks…. you got me… jewellery?" he looked embarrassed like I just shrunk his masculinity. **(A/N: Not organ-wise. Like his pride as a man.)**

"No silly. I put it in that box because I don't know how to wrap gifts." I opened the box and pulled out the car. Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He took the toy-car out of my hands to look at it more closely. Every other vampire's face was confused as to why I got Emmett a Happy Meal 

toy. I bet you they all thought I was going to lose for sure. Edward was trying the hardest to hold in his laughter. We'll see who's laughing later when he has to eat a whole stick of gum.

"Whoaaa….. It looks exactly like my Jeep. That is so COOL!" Emmett jumped up o his feet and took the car for a test drive. "The wheels spin. Oh My God, the wheels spin! It's like a mini version of my car!"

"I know. It's cool right? Check this out." I took the car form him and pressed the light button. When the head and rear lights came on Emmett's mouth hung open. "It has headlights?! That is so awesome! What else can it do? What else can it do?" I laughed at his enthusiasm over a little Happy Meal toy before showing him the doors. Suck on that other Cullens. Looks like my simple gift just won over Emmett's brain space.

"Look, the doors open. And look at what's inside." Emmett took the car from my open palm and held it up to his eye, looking through the open door.

He gasped then shouted: "It has chairs! And seatbelts!! They look exactly like the inside of my car! How did you get this Bella? It must've cost a whole lot." God bless McDonalds.

"Wanna see what else it does?" I asked him.

"There's more?" his face looked incredulous. I think he thought that there was no way you could cram more into this tiny car.

"Yeah there's this," I showed him the button that makes the noises, "and take a look at the number plates."

"This sounds exactly like my car! It's like there's a car in here with us. Hang on- the number plates say E-M-M-E-T-T. That's my name! Emmett's my name! My name's on the number plate! OMG!" He held the car right up to Edward's face and pointed repeatedly to the number plates. "Hahaha! I bet you wish you had a mini Volvo don't you Edward?"

Edward looked like he was going to crack. He probably spent a fortune on his present and all it took me was 5 and it looked like I was going to win. I am about to beat Edward at something. I am about to beat a vampire. I feel so powerful right now I could break out in manic laughter. Jasper could feel it too because his eyes started twitching and he has a stupid grin plastered on his face. **(A/N: It's a combination of Edward nearly cracking and Bella's happiness) **

"So Emmett, which gifts do you like the best? The awesome expensive not yet released PS4-"

"-or the awesome and hilarious gigantic statue of yourself wrestling a grizzly bear-"Jasper cut in.

"-or the tiny red plastic car?" Ouch. Way to crush my ego Edward.

"The car. Definitely. The car." Emmett answered without looked up at Edward. "Thanks again Bella." He said, looking up this time, beaming up at me.

"I'm glad you like it Emmett. If you want, next time we can go to a toy store and buy a race track for it."

"YEAH!" He jumped up and down, shaking the house.

* * *

_Night of Emmett's birthday_

When I got back from my human moment, Edward was waiting for me in his room. He looked angry that I'd won. What a sore loser.

"Edward, are you angry that I won?" I asked him. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I just wanted to win once.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "No Bella, of course I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand how it is that we, who have spent 70 years with Emmett, don't understand him as well as you do."

"Well don't be sad. You can't be good at everything." I stroked his cold cheek to try comfort him. He looked so adorable when he was troubled. "Plus, I have a surprise for you." I gave him a peck on the cheek before I went over to my bag to get his gift.

From the room next door, I could hear Rosalie probably showing off Alice's gift to Emmett.  
"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! YOU PUT THAT CAR AWAY RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK IT! I'M TRYING TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

"So, you never told me, where did you get Emmett's gift?" I could feel his curious eyes on me and I walked back to him with the present behind my back. I blushed trying to decide whether to give it to him or not. I bet he would most likely laugh when he finds out I got him something from a McDonalds Happy Meal.

"You're blushing? Bella what is it?" he sounded worried.

I let out a heavy sigh." You will probably find out later anyway…" I handed him the little Volvo in its plastic covering and stared down at his golden comforter.

"Ohhhh. It's a toy version of my Volvo." This time, he didn't even use his fingers to avert my gaze back to his gorgeous face. Immediately, I felt myself in his arms up against his stone chest. "Thank you Bella. I love it."

This was a surprise. I looked up at his golden eyes which were sweet and kind towards me. "Really? You like it? Don't you care that it came from a Happy Meal at McDonalds? I mean, it's just a tiny silver plastic car." I quoted him from earlier when he was talking about Emmett's Jeep.

"My beautiful Bella, how clueless you are. I only said that because I was frustrated at losing and it doesn't matter where you got it from. It's the thought that counts." He started planting little butterfly kisses from my forehead down to my jaw line. I spun around in his arms quickly, too quickly for him surprisingly, and pulled him in for a kiss. This time he did not pull away but instead it was me who pulled away for air. "Would you like to open it?" he offered but I declined. I thought he should do it since it was his gift. He looked so cute ripping off the plastic and admiring the toy car like a little boy on his birthday. I moved my hand up to his hair to ruffle it when I remembered.

I ran back to my bag to get the rest of the stuff out and ran back into Edward's arms tripping and dropping everything along the way. When I picked it all up and sat back in his arms, he stopped playing with his car and asked me:"What are they?" I picked them up one by one and began showing him.

"I got one each for everyone. There's Alice's Yellow Porsche, Carlisle's Mercedes which was hard to get but the guy behind the counter said I could have it-"I was interrupted by a deep growling from Edward's chest. I planted a quick his on his jaw and continued "- Rosalie's convertible and even Jasper's motorcycle!" As soon as I finished talking, 5 vampires came bursting in through Edward's door. I opened my mouth to ask them what they were doing in here but before I could start Alice cut me off.

"Bella, Bella! We all heard what you said and how you have a car for each of us. Mine first! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She ran up to me and searched through the plastic bags for the Yellow Porsche. "Oh, my god! This is so cool." Then she left the room and next was Jasper.

"WOW! Cool! It even has the exhaust pipe and a helmet and everything! Thanks Bella!" Then Rosalie picked up her mini BMW.

"I don't know what's so interesting about tiny plastic cars but this is really cool. It looks exactly like my precious baby. Now I can have it with me even if I'm not driving it." Emmett came with her as well. "These are really cool Bella. This really is the best birthday ever. I can't wait to see Edward, Jasper and Alice eat gum tomorrow." Then he left after Rosalie.

Carlisle was last to get his Mercedes.

"The detail in this is really good. I can't wait to show the guys at work. Thank you Bella it was very considerate of you." He shut the door after he left.

"So, Rosalie, what were you going to show me before?" Emmett said from the other side of the wall. "Rose. Rose? Rose! Hello? Rose, put the car down and listen to me!!"

"Hmm… I wonder what I should get you for your birthday." I laughed.

"You are more than I could ask for, my Bella." Edward chuckled before planting a kiss on my head. He laid me down on his bed and started humming my lullaby.


End file.
